Światło w Twoich oczach
by emmesey
Summary: Sherlock traci wzrok - tym samym traci całe swoje dotychczasowe życie. Czy uda mu się je odzyskać?
1. Chapter 1

„Światło w twoich oczach"

I can't see your star  
I can't see your star  
How can the darkness feel so wrong?

Evanescence „Your star"

Rozdział 1 : Krew, leki i nadzieja

Krzyki naokoło. Krzyki tak głośne, że aż mogą ogłuszyć. Jęki chorych, płacz bliskich i lodowate kazania lekarzy, o tym ile jeszcze zostało miesięcy życia, jakie mogą być skutki uboczne zażytych leków czy inne nieistotne pierdoły. Szpital. Pełen krwi, leków i ślepej nadziei. Obu kojarzył się z cierpieniem i bezsilnością. Jednemu z bólem i traumą po postrzeleniu w Afganistanie, drugiemu z tępą bezslinością po przedawkowaniu. Dwa zupełnie różne wspomnienia, dwa zupełnie różne charaktery. Takie same wielkie nienawiści. A właściwie teraz tylko jedna - świadoma.

John oparł głowę o szarą ścianę szpitalnego korytarza i przekręcił się na niewygodnym kszesełku. Siedział tak od blisko dwóch godzin. Czemu? Proste.

Kolejna sprawa, kolejna procja adrenaliny, za którą John tak bardzo przepadał. Tym razem jednak, za duża. Zdecydowanie za duża. Napastnik był szybki. Bardzo szybki. I silny. Zanim Sherlock zdążył dosiegnąć pistoletu, ten wypchnął go przez okno. Z pierwszego piętra, na szczęście, ale upadek i tak był bardzo niebezpieczny. I zapewne cholernie bolesny. Po tym, jak John obezwładnił „durnego sukinsyna" , jak go potem w myślach nazywał, od razu wezwał pogotowie. Okazało się, że Sherlock ma jakieś urazy wewntętrzne i trzeba go od razu operować. I w ten oto sposób, John Waston siedział teraz na korytarzu szpitala Bart's , roztrzęsiony i pełen obaw. Nagle w kieszeni kurtki zabrzęczała mu komórka. Popatrzył na wyświetlacz, pełen niechęci. Mary. No tak – był z nią umówiony na kolację. Ale skąd mógł wiedzieć, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel zostanie wypchnięty przez jakiegoś psychopatę z pierwszego piętra i że ten przyjaciel będzie teraz walczył o życie na sali operacyjnej?

Odebrał.

Cześć Mary, kochanie. Przepraszam...

Gdzie jesteś? Coś się stało? Byliśmy umówieni, zapomniałeś? – jedyną wadą jego ukochanej dziewczyny, było to, że uwielbiała dramatyzować przy każdej możliwej okazji. Było to równocześnie urocze, co (czasami) irytujące. Jak teraz na przykład.

Nie, skąd. Po prostu Sherlock... miał wypadek. Jesteśmy w szpitalu.

Coś poważnego? – Johnowi zdawało się przez ułamek sekundy, że Mary wypowiedziała to pytanie ze znużeniem, bez żadnego śladu troski. Ale to trwało tylko ułamek sekundy.

Tak... ma operację. Boże, gdybym tylko...- głos Johna lekko zadrżał, ogarnęły go wyrzuty sumienia.

Mam przyjechać?

Nie, nie trzeba, dam sobie radę. Zostań w domu... i przepraszam za kolację

Nie wygłupiaj się, John. Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. Kocham cię.

Ja ciebie też. – rozłączył się.

John nie był do końca pewien, czy już ją kocha. Wiedział za to, ze Mary była dla niego bardzo ważna i gdyby była taka potrzeba, oddałby dla niej wszystko.

Nagle poczuł, jak ktoś dotyka jego ramienia. Podniósł głowę jednocześnie z nadzieją, jak i z lękiem.

Panie Watson. Operacja przebiegła pomyślnie. Życie pańskiego... przyjaciela nie jest już zagrożone – John zignorował znączącą przerwę przed słowem „przyjaciel". Nie miał teraz ochoty na kolejne kazania o swojej seksualności.

Mogę do niego pójść?

Doktor Kleiton pokręcił ze smutkiem głową.

Dopiero, gdy się obudzi. Co, jak przewiduję, nastąpi za jakąś godzinę. Na razie jest jeszcze w stanie śpiączki farmakologicznej.

John czekał kolejną godzinę. Teraz jednak, już bez lęku, ale z ogromną ulgą w sercu.

„Jednak szpital nie jest aż takim beznadziejnym miejscem" pomyślał zmęczony, ale z uśmiechem na ustach. Gdy w końcu wszedł do sali, w której leżał Sherlock, poczuł jak ciepło zalewa całe jego serce. Jego przyjaciel był bezpieczny - kolejna sprawa zakończona sukcesem. Poniekąd...

- Sherlocku... obudź się – położył deliktanie rękę na ramieniu swego przyjaciela. Ten powoli otworzył oczy. – No, już po wszystkim. Jak się czujesz?

Sherlock odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku z pewnym zdziwieniem.

John? To ty?

Doktor roześmiał się serdecznie, wciąż przepełniony ogromnym szczęściem, że jego przyjacielowi nic nie grozi.

Oczywiście, że ja. A któżby inny? Sherlocku, dobrze się już czujesz?

John – Sherlock powtórzył otępiale, z wachaniem. John zaczął się niepokoić.

O co chodzi? Coś się dzieje? Zawołać lekarza?

Czemu jest ciemno? Czemu zasłoniłeś okna? Oszalałeś? – pytał szybko, z rozdrażnieniem

Sherlocku... wcale nie zasłaniałem okien. Jest jasno. Co się dzieje?

Sherlock zaczął szybko oddychać. Wyglądał na naprawdę przerażonego. John jeszcze nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie.

John – detektyw błądził oczami po całej sali, pełen paniki - ja nic nie widzę.

* * *

Nie przewidzieliśmy tego...

Jak to do cholery nie przewidzieliście?! Jesteście chyba lekarzami?

Pan też, z tego co słyszałem. I pomyślał pan o tym?

Jestem lekarzem wojskowym, a nie okulistą!

John siedział w gabinecie doktora Kleitona wściekły i przerażony. Sherlock stracił wzrok. A John nie miał pojęcia, co robić, jak temu zaradzić, jak pomóc. Nic nie wiedział.

George Kleiton westchnął z rezygnacją.

Pacjent spadł z pierwszego piętra

Został wypchnięty – warknął John. Nienawidził, kiedy ludzie przeinaczali fakty.

Tak... najwyraźniej podczas upadku został poważnie uszkodzony płat wzrokowy, znajdujący się w potylicy. W takim wypadku...

W takim wypadku co? – John nigdy nie był nerwowy, ale teraz sytuacja była inna. Chodziło o jego najlepszego przyjaciela, o jego zdrowie.

Nie możemy nic zrobić. Oczywiście, przprowadzimy tomografię i szereg innych badań, ale proszę nie robić sobie żadnych nadziei. Bo chyba w tej sytuacji jest ona całkowicie zbędna.

John popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszał. Jeszcze pół godziny temu niemal skakał ze szczęścia po udanej operacji Sherlocka, a teraz poczuł, jakby los mu się rewanżował porządnym kopanikiem w brzuch.

Jak to? Nic... nic nie można zrobić?

Przykro mi. – to wszystko, co Kleiton mógł powiedzieć. Nienawidził takich sytuacji, choć doświadzcył już ich w swojej lekarskiej karierze dość sporo. Ból, niedowierzanie, wściekłość, żal – to uczucia, które towarzyszyły mu każdego dnia. Błogosławił chwilę, gdy mógł wyjść z tego budynku pełnego smutku i wrócić do kochającej żony i dzieci. Teraz jednak nie była na to pora.

Zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, by zapewnić pańskiemu przyjacielowi odpowiednią opiekę. Mamy świetnie wykfalifikowanych pielęgniarzy, którzy z pewnością...

Nie chcemy nic od pana. – burknał John. Zaraz jednak się opamiętał. Na Boga, przecież on też był lekarzem, a zachowywał się jak naburmuszone dziecko! – Dziękuję, w imieniu swoim i Sherlocka, ale obawiam się, że ta pomoc na nic się nie zda. Sami damy sobie radę. Do widzenia

Powiedziawszy to, wyszedł z gabinetu pełen żalu i goryczy. Udał się od razu to sali, w której leżał Sherlock. Gdy go zostawiał, ten był pełen niedowierzania i najwyraźniej nie pojmował całej tej sytuacji. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd John go poznał, zdjął maskę chłodnego opanowania. Był po prostu przerażony.

Jak się czujesz? – powoli doktor zaczynał nienawidzić tego pytania.

Sherlock rozejrzał się po sali. Oczywiście bezcelowo.

Nic się nie da zrobić. – to było raczej stwierdzenie, niż pytanie. John westchnął ciężko. Usiadł na krześle koło łóżka, na którym leżał jego przyjaciel, próbujący poradzić sobie z wielką stratą, jakiej dopiero co doświadczył.

Sherlocku... tak mi przykro – wyszeptał John.

A co mnie to obchodzi? – warknął Sherlock ze złością. Doktor popatrzył się na niego ze zdumieniem. Jego przyjaciel bywał chamski i nieczuły, ale jeszcze nigdy nie odzywał się do Johna w taki sposób. – Myślisz, że twoje współczucie cokolwiek naprawi? Czy ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz co się właśnie stało? Jestem ślepy. Stałem się inwalidą, niezdolnym do samodzielnego funkcjonowania. Już nigdy nie będę mógł wykonywać swojej pracy. Stanę się zwykłym, bezslinym człowiekiem! I to wszystko przez jeden cholerny upadek! – słowa wydobywały się z Sherlocka pełne goryczy i złości. John patrzył się na niego z ogromym bólem. Chciał go przytulić, powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale chyba sam już w to nie wierzył. Zrezygnowany, wstał z krzesła

Pójdę twój wypis.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hej hej! Mam nadzieję, że spodobał się Wam mój fic, więc publikuję kolejny rozdział. Zapomniałam zrobić podczas publikacji 1 chaptera, więc robię to teraz : wielkie dzięki mojej becie __cumberlove4ever za ogromną pomoc ;* Zauważyłam, że coś sknociłam ze średnikami w poprzednim rozdziale, za co bardzo przepraszam - ja i technologia to nie jest dobre połączenie, anyway - Zapraszam do lektury i do reviewowania - ;) Enjoy!  
_

Rozdział 2 - Dobry brat

Sherlock wrócił na Baker Street. Niby wszystko było jak dawniej, a jednak wszystko było inaczej. I już nigdy miało nie być tak samo. Detektyw konsultant przestał być detektywem. Teraz starał się poradzić sobie w nowym, ciemnym życiu. John bardzo chciał mu pomóc oswoić się z tym wszystkim, ale przyjaciel mu na to nie pozwalał. Próbował poruszać się samodzielnie po mieszkaniu. Co chwila potykał się, czasami upadał. Nigdy nie pozwalał sobie pomóc.

- Daj mi spokój John! – powiedział któregoś dnia, gdy doktor zaproponował, że pójdzie z nim na spacer po Londynie. Chciał, żeby Sherlock znowu poczuł w sobie życie, a nie snuł się bez końca po mieszkaniu przewracając coś co chwila. – Nie rozumiesz, że muszę sobie sam z tym poradzić? Jestem dorosły, jeszcze miesiąc temu potrafiłem złapać każdego mordercę, rozwiązać każdą zagadkę! A teraz? Stałem się jak marionetka! – rozgoryczenie wypełniało każde jego słowo. Znowu te okropne słowa. Pełne rezygnacji, zmęczenia. John zamknął oczy. Miał dość.

Sherlock ucichł. Milczał przez chwilę. W końcu odezwał się. Znacznie łagodniej niż przed chwilą.

- Udawaj.

- Co? – zapytał John zdezorientowany.

- Udawaj, że nic się nie wydarzyło. Że wszystko jest tak, jak było. Że nie było żadnego wypadku. Zrobisz to dla mnie, John?

John patrzył na przyjaciela ze zdumieniem. On, najbardziej chłodny i szczery do bólu facet, jakiego znał, prosi go, żeby się bawili w „ten dzień nigdy się nie wydarzył, wszystko jest tak, jak było"?

- Sherlocku... – zaczął.

- Proszę. – jego puste oczy napotkały twarz Johna. Przez chwilę serce ścisnęło mu się z bólu. Najmądrzejszy człowiek, jakiego znał, stał się teraz bezbronny jak dziecko.

- A jak będzie ze sprawami? Też będziesz udawać? Nie chcę być niemiły, ale szczerze wątpię, żeby to się udało.

Brwi Sherlocka zmarszczyły się na chwilę. Na twarzy pojawił się grymas. No tak. O tym nie pomyślał. Zamroczenie trwało tylko przez chwilę. Po chwili na jego twarzy, teraz tak obcej, pojawiło się zdecydowanie.

- Nie będzie spraw. – John chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wiedział, że to będzie bez sensu.

- Żadnych. Już nigdy. Przykro mi, musisz się z tym jakoś pogodzić. Jeśli będzie ci brakowało adrenaliny możesz skoczyć na bangee, możesz się uzależnić od hazardu – cokolwiek. Mi to obojętne – znowu ten lodowaty ton, który teraz od TEGO dnia towarzyszył Johnowi tak często.

John opuścił oczy. Siedział w swoim fotelu, naprzeciwko niego siedział były detektyw konsultant, niegdyś jedyny na świecie. Teraz świat nie posiadał już żadnego.

* * *

- Chcesz czegoś do picia? Może jesteś głodny?

- Nie, dziękuję. Nie miałeś być umówiony z Mary?

- Tak, ale dopiero za dwie godziny. Jeszcze dużo czasu.

- Cóż... nie umiem póki co korzystać z zegarka. Wybacz więc moje pytanie. – Sherlock roześmiał się sztucznie.

John opuścił wzrok ze smutkiem. Znowu to samo. Nie wiedział czy ma się śmiać, czy płakać. Już od dawna nic nie wiedział. Od wypadku minęły dwa miesiące. Sherlock bardzo się zmienił. Prawie w ogóle nie mówił, nic go już nie interesowało. John zaproponował, że nauczy go alfabetu Braille'a, poczyta mu jakieś ciekawe książki, będzie z nim chodził na spacery. A raczej zaproponowałby, gdyby nie ich umowa. Nic się nie zmieniło. Akurat.

Wszystko się zmieniło...

Nagle rozległo się pukanie. John wstał zdziwiony, od dawna nikt ich nie odwiedzał. Nie było powodu. A Lestrade miał całkowity zakaz wstępu, dla dobra swojego i innych.

John otworzył drzwi. W progu stał... Mycroft

- John. Jak miło cię znów widzieć – ton jego głosu wcale na to nie wskazywał. Sherlock drgnął w fotelu. Obrócił twarz w kierunki brata.

- Czego tu szukasz? – warknął.

- I mój kochany braciszek. Witaj, Sherlocku. Długo się już nie widzieliśmy, nieprawdaż? – „Cóż za trafny dobór słów" pomyślał John z goryczą.

- Błogosławiłem te chwile – odparł Sherlock niewzruszony.

Mycroft roześmiał się nieszczerze.

- Widzę, że twoja ułomność nie zmieniła wcale twojego charakteru. Ten sam cięty język co zawsze. – John popatrzył na Mycrofta ze wstrętem. Nigdy specjalnie nie przepadał za starszym Holmes'em, ale teraz ten posunął się zdecydowanie za daleko.

- Mycr... – zaczął.

- Widzę, że to u nas rodzinne – Sherlock przerwał przyjacielowi - ja mam problemy ze wzrokiem, a ty ze słuchem. Jestem więc zmuszony powtórzyć moje pytanie : czego tu szukasz?

- Ciebie, Sherlocku. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. – mówiąc to, usiadł w fotelu Johna, oczywiście ku jego cichemu oburzeniu. – Ostatnio wydarzyło się z pewnością wiele istotnych dla ciebie rzeczy. Nie chciałbyś się podzielić doświadczeniami?

- A czemu miałbym chcieć? Wiesz wszystko. Kamery w naszym mieszkaniu już ci nie wystarczają?

John drgnął zdziwiony. „Kamery?!" pomyślał ze zgrozą i rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu.

- Jednak wolałbym się dowiedzieć wszystkiego z twoich ust. Jak wam się wiedzie?

- A jak powinno? Starzejesz się Mycroft, twoje pytania z każdym rokiem stają się coraz głupsze.

- Tak samo jak twoje odpowiedzi, drogi bracie.

Przez chwilę Mycroft mierzył Sherlocka wzrokiem. Ten siedział sztywno, czekając.

- Widzę, że twoje życie nabrało niesamowitego rozpędu. Pewnie jesteś teraz niezwykle zajęty, nieprawdaż? – Sherlock milczał. Mycroft westchnął. Nagle Johnowi wydało się, że starszy Holmes jest bardzo zmęczony życiem. Na jego twarzy zobaczył wszystkie te emocje, które Mycroft tak dobrze ukrywał : troskę, niepokój, a przede wszystkim : miłość do brata.

- Wbrew twoim przekonaniom, nie przyszedłem tu, by cię prowokować do kłótni, Sherlocku – ten prychnął z drwiną – Chcę ci pomóc, bo widzę, że tego potrzebujesz...

- Kiedy ostatnio „próbowałeś mi pomóc" trafiłem na odwyk z podbitym okiem i załamanym żebrem. Bogu dzięki, że nie udzielasz się charytatywnie. Inaczej gatunek ludzki mógłby wyginąć.

- Sherlocku... – wtrącił się John. Już wiedział, jaki jest plan Mycrofta. Niechęć do niego chwilowo zanikła.

- Teraz go bronisz? Niesamowite...

- On naprawdę chce ci pomóc.

- ON kłamie, John. Za to mu płacą. W końcu pracuje w Rządzie Brytyjskim

- Sherlocku, przeciągasz strunę – Mycroftowi wyraźnie kończyła się cierpliwość. Zmarszczył gniewnie brwi. – Chciałbym, żebyś na jakiś czas wyjechał do specjalnego ośrodka dla niewidomych, w Sussex. Zrozum, to ci naprawdę pomoże. Znam tam wszystkich pracowników, to bardzo dobrzy pielęgniarze.

- Nigdzie nie pojadę. Nic mi nie jest.

- Doprawdy? A więc, powiedz mi proszę, czemu ostatnio w ogóle nie przyjmujesz spraw? W Scotland Yardzie jest o tobie głucho.

Sherlock zacisnął wargi i uparcie milczał.

- To może chociaż powiesz mi, która godzina? – dodał brat ciszej.

Sherlock wbił w niego puste oczy, teraz pełne łez.

- Całe życie chciałeś mi pomagać. I zawsze wszystko pieprzyłeś. Odwal się ode mnie, raz na zawsze. Nie chcę cię tu więcej... nie chcę żebyś tu przychodził! – powiedziawszy to, wstał i skierował się do swojej sypialni, zrzucając przy okazji lampę. Mycroft popatrzył na Johna ze smutkiem. Wstał i wyszedł bez słowa. John popatrzył przez chwilę na drzwi sypialni. Zrobił kilka kroków. Jednak zachwiał się i usiadł w fotelu Sherlocka. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i pozwolił łzom płynąć.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey wam! Tęskniliście? Na pewno... ;) ja za wami bardzo! Ostrzegam, że teraz będziecie musieli trochę poczekać na następny rozdział – szkoła, moi drodzy, szkoła..._

_BTW baaardzo wam dziękuję za te wszystkie followsy i favourity i takie miłe recenzje – dajecie mi mnóstwo satysfakcji, i dzięki Wam chce mi się pisać __ Ok., już się zamykam! Miłego czytanka i zapraszam do „wyrażania swojego zdania" , że to tak ładnie ujmę – chce wiedzieć, co myślicie, co można zmienić, ulepszyć i wgl ;) _

_BTW po raz drugi – ostatnio zrobiło się trochę smutno, co nie? Nie martwcie się – będzie gorzej._

_Enjoy! _

**Rozdział 5** **: Wszystko co kochał, wszystko co stracił**

Kolejne dni na Baker Street upłynęły w ciszy. Sherlock prawie wcale nie wychodził ze swojej sypialni, w ogóle nie rozmawiał z Johnem. W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy przyjaciele bardzo się od siebie oddalili. John czuł się winny, patrząc jak były detektyw coraz bardziej niknie, zamyka się w sobie. Wiele by dał, aby cofnąć czas, żeby pokazać Sherlockowi, jak ten jest dla niego ważny. I żeby John z powrotem stał się ważny dla Sherlocka...

Był piątek wieczorem. John ubrał swój najlepszy garnitur i najlepszą koszulę – nawet krawat, choć za nim nie przepadał, ale zdecydował, że dla Mary się poświęci. W końcu nie widział się z nią już od bardzo dawna i zdążył się za nią porządnie stęsknić. Postanowił wynagrodzić jej te tygodnie, które spędził na opiece nad Sherlockiem – zresztą chyba wcale niedocenionej... W restauracji „The Oxo Tower Restaurant" czekał już na nich stolik ze świetnym widokiem na miasto. John musiał sporo zaoszczędzić, aby pozwolić sobie na taki luksus. Naprawdę sporo... Mężczyzna właśnie ostatni raz poprawiał krawat, gdy spostrzegł, że do salonu wszedł Sherlock.

- Idziesz na kolację. – stwierdził.

Doktor popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Skąd... – zaczął.

- Czuję wodę kolońską.

John uśmiechnął się. Sherlock chyba nigdy nie przestanie go zaskakiwać.

- Tak, zgadza się. Jestem umówiony z Mary. Pani Hudson do ciebie wpadnie, aby... – nie wiedział co dalej powiedzieć, aby nie urazić przyjaciela.

- Opiekować się mną? Nie wiedziałem, że pełni też funkcje niani.

Doktor przesunął ręką po twarzy. Znowu to samo.

- Sherlocku, wiesz, że to nie tak. Nie... daj dokończyć, przestań mi wciąż przerywać. Chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i to, co się tobie przytrafiło, w dużym stopniu dotyczy także mnie. Czuję się za ciebie odpowiedzialny i nie chcę, żeby stała ci się znowu jakaś krzywda, rozumiesz? Dlatego przestań ciągle narzekać, bo dla mnie też to wcale nie jest łatwe!

Sherlock stał przez chwilę w milczeniu, z głową pochyloną, czarne loki opadały na jego oczy. Po chwili roześmiał się. Był to najsmutniejszy śmiech jaki John kiedykolwiek słyszał – pewien smutku, goryczy i... drwiny.

- Zawiodłem się na tobie, Johnie Watsonie. Naprawdę się zawiodłem. Myślałem, że jesteś troszkę mądrzejszy od tej szarej masy ludzi, którzy krążą po ulicach bez celu, z głowami wypełnionymi pierdołami. A okazuje się, że jesteś dokładnie taki sam. Wciąż nie rozumiesz, że dla mnie to jest już koniec? Ja umarłem – nic już nie mogę robić, całe swoje życie, wszystkie osiągnięcia, sukcesy - straciłem w ułamku sekundy. I to już nigdy nie wróci, nigdy.

- Oczywiście, że wróci! Po prostu pozwól sobie pomóc!

John tracił już cierpliwość – co ten człowiek wygadywał? Jak mógł się poddawać bez walki, jak ktoś słaby. A Sherlock przecież wcale taki nie był...

- Gdzieś mam twoją pomoc! Wracaj sobie do tej swojej żałosnej dziewczyny i żałosnego życia, a mnie zostaw w spokoju. – warknął mężczyzna.

Doktor patrzył na niego zszokowany. Kim był ten człowiek i co zrobił z jego najlepszym przyjacielem?

- Wiesz co? Należy ci się. Dobrze, że oślepłeś. Teraz przynajmniej wiem, jaki jesteś naprawdę. A jesteś skończonym dupkiem.

I wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Sherlock stał w miejscu, pogrążony w ciszy i samotności.

„Należy ci się"... wymierzył pięścią w ścianę, przez przypadek rozbijając wazon i raniąc sobie rękę do krwi. Osunął się na podłogę, wściekły i bezsilny.

* * *

Ciemność. Wszechogarniająca ciemność, która powoli dusi, osłabia i pozostawia pokonanym i zrozpaczonym. Łzy, które na nic się już nie przydają, udowadniają tylko, jaki jesteś słaby i beznadziejny. Podnosi się gwałtownie, wściekłym ruchem ociera je z twarzy. Chce niszczyć, zniszczyć wszystko, co się da. Macha rękami na oślep, słyszy dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Jeszcze więcej krwi. Jeszcze bardziej boli. Opiera się o ścianę, dysząc ciężko. Chowa twarz w dłoniach, obrzydzony samym sobą. Chce to skończyć. Po prostu już nie może, nie ma już siły. Waha się przez chwilę, ale w końcu podejmuje decyzję. Jakiś głos w jego podświadomości krzyczy „Nie rób tego, tylu rzeczy nie zdążyłeś jeszcze zrobić, tylu rzeczy powiedzieć. Nie rób tego." Sherlock z łatwością go uciszył, wykasował ze swojej głowy jak niemiłe wspomnienie. Już wie. Opuszcza dłonie i powoli kieruje się do kuchni, która niosła ze sobą tyle miłych przeżyć. Teraz nie ma już nic, i tak jest dobrze. Nie mogło być lepiej.

Otwiera szafkę, rękami błądzi po jej wnętrzu. Butelki i pudełeczka same znajdują się w jego dłoni – a więc wszechświat, czy cokolwiek nim kieruje, też uważa, że to dobra decyzja. Dłonie już mu nie drżą – od lat podejrzewał, że tak to się musi skończyć – jego nędzne, marne życie. Nie ma wiele nadziei dla takich, jak on. Miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, by się o tym przekonać. Zdecydowanym ruchem odkręca wszystkie opakowania jakie znalazł. Tabletki wysypują się na jego dłoń, gładkie i przyjemne w dotyku. Sherlock wiedział, że w domu trzymają parę ciężkich leków, które mogą być bardzo niebezpieczne. Miał nadzieję, że tyle wystarczy. Kieruje się do salonu, w garści trzyma tabletki. Potyka się i kilka rozsypuje się po podłodze, ale on tego nie zauważa. Klęka. Więc to już koniec. To już koniec.

Ręce znowu mu drżą. Nie chce odchodzić, nigdy tak naprawdę nie chciał, ale wie, że nie ma już innego wyjścia. Tak będzie najlepiej – dla wszystkich, dla niego. Powoli podnosi leki do ust. Oddech mu przyspiesza. Ostatnia myśl krąży mu wokół głowy jak natrętny owad. John...

Przepraszam John.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hej Hej! Przepraaaaszam za tak długą przerwę – miałam ręce pełne roboty i po prostu nie miałam czasu wcisnąć w nie klawiatury – w każdym razie nie tak często ;) Ale oto przed Wami kolejny rozdział :D Na następny będziecie musieli troszkę poczekać, gdyż wyjeżdżam do Włoch yay hurray i wątpię, czy znajdę czas na pisanie __ BTW Dzięki za wszelkie uwagi, wzięłam je do serca i mam nadzieję, że to widać ;) Udanego weekendu ( i przyjemnego czekania na następny rozdział hihi ) !_

_xxx_

**Rozdział 4: Gasnąc przy blasku świec**

John siedział przy stoliku w „The Oxo Tower Restaurant". Był bardzo zadowolony z wyboru lokalu – panorama Londynu, która malowała się za wielkimi szklanymi oknami zapierała dech w piersiach, a jedzenie było wprost wyborne. Jednak mężczyzna wiedział, że więcej już tu chyba nie zawita, chyba, że w najbliższym czasie wygra ogromną fortunę na loterii...

Jednak za ciepłym blaskiem świec i odurzającym zapachem wina, John czuł w sobie ogromny smutek. Smutek i wstyd. Po tym, jak jego gniew kompletnie wygasł, zrozumiał, jakiego głupstwo i świństwo popełnił – jak mógł się tak odezwać do najlepszego przyjaciela? I to przyjaciela dotkniętego takim strasznym doświadczeniem i skazanym na nie do końca życia? Uczucie winy paliło go od środka jak kwas – „To dlaczego po prostu do niego nie pojedziesz" – pytał się sam siebie. Wiedział jednak, że jeśli to zrobi, zrani Mary. Już i tak zbyt wiele razy ją wystawiał z powodu Sherlocka – nie chciał jej stracić. To była jedyna osoba, z którą mógł szczerze porozmawiać o wszystkich problemach i poczuć się, jakby był naprawdę dla kogoś ważny. Bo póki co u nikogo innego tego nie zauważył.

Mary właśnie skończyła opowiadać jakąś zabawną historię i patrzyła teraz z wyczekiwaniem, aż doktor wybuchnie śmiechem. Jednak John był tak pochłonięty swoimi myślami, że roześmiał się sztucznie, nawet nie wiedząc, czy to, z czego się śmieje, jest tego warte. Kobieta widząc jego zamyślenie, zmarszczyła brwi i delikatnie dotknęła jego ręki.

- John, co się dzieje? Widzę, że jest coś nie tak – powiedz mi.

John uśmiechnął się, obejmując jej rękę.

- Przepraszam, kochanie. Głupio mi, to nasz wspólny wieczór, na który długo czekaliśmy i nie chcę go niszczyć problemami, o których chcę na moment zapomnieć.

- Na pewno chcesz? John, znam cię. Jesteś tym typem człowieka, który gdy czuje wyrzuty sumienia, chce je po prostu stłumić i zignorować. To nie jest dobry pomysł. Najlepiej się komuś po prostu z nich zwierzyć. Na przykład mnie – Mary uśmiechnęła się do doktora zachęcająco i w tak ciepły sposób, że John przestał się wahać.

- Jesteś cudowna. Mówiłem ci to już?

- A... - kobieta lekceważąco machnęła ręką - tylko jakieś sto razy.

- W takim razie muszę mówić częściej. Problem polega na tym, że... Sherlock. Nie mogę patrzeć jak cierpi, więc jedyna co robię, to sprawiam, że cierpi jeszcze bardziej. Myślałem, że w takich sytuacjach jestem bardziej przydatny. Dziś dowiedziałem się, jak bardzo się myliłem. Jestem tym po prostu już zmęczony tym wszystkim, wiesz. Jestem zmęczony sobą.

Mary jeszcze bardziej zmarszczyła brwi i delikatnie wyjęła dłoń z rąk Johna. Długo wpatrywała się w pojedynczy płomień unoszący się ze świecy stojącej miedzy nimi na stole. W końcu odezwała się cicho.

- Myślę... że to wszystko nie jest dobrym pomysłem. To całe... mieszkanie razem, rozwiązywanie zagadek, to znaczy, gdy mieliście okazje to robić... Uważam, że to wszystko, co się wydarzyło, to najlepszy powód, by od niego odejść.

John patrzył się na nią przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu, pełen zdumienia. Odejść? Od Sherlocka? Zostawić go w chwili, gdy ten go najbardziej potrzebuje? Wiedział, że nie był dobrym przyjacielem, niewystarczająco dobrym dla Sherlocka, ale przez te wszystkie dni, gdy był ignorowany, obrażany czy po prostu traktowany jak ktoś zupełnie obcy, przez myśl mu nie przeszło, by to zostawić za sobą. Sherlock i on byli razem, zawsze i wszędzie – a on nie chciał, by to się skończyło.

- Nie. Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie jemu. – odparł stanowczo, bardzo zaskoczony i w pewnym sensie oburzony pomysłem Mary. Ta popatrzyła na niego chłodno.

- Widzisz, John? Tak to z tobą jest. Nie chcesz się przyznać, że to wszystko już po prostu nie działa – zepsuło się. Naprawdę chcesz to dalej ciągnąć, John? Ranić was obojga? Skończ to, tak będzie najlepiej.

- Niby dla kogo?! Dla niego? Sherlock nie ma nikogo poza mną, a ja...

- Masz mnie – Mary wyszeptała, łzy stanęły w jej oczach, które opuściła ze wstydem. – Ja ci nie wystarczam?

John popatrzył na nią z czułością. Wstał i podszedł do jej krzesła, klękając i mocno obejmując.

- Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, Mary. Tak samo jak Sherlock, nie zapominaj o tym.

Kobieta pozwoliła łzom spłynąć po policzkach, ale po chwili delikatnie odepchnęła Johna. Podtrzymała mu brodę, by ten spojrzał na nią. Doktor zauważył, że wygląda naprawdę żałośnie ze łzami na twarzy zmieszanymi z makijażem. Czuł się okropnie z tym, że doprowadził ją do płaczu.

- Chcę, żebyś był tylko mój, nikogo innego. Chociaż na ten jeden wieczór. Obiecaj mi to John, jeśli naprawdę mnie kochasz.

Nagle w kieszeni John rozdzwonił się telefon, zakłócając nastrój między nim a Mary. John zaklął w duchu, ale spojrzał na wyświetlacz – Pani Hudson. Było to dziwne, bo gospodyni doskonale wiedziała, że dzisiejszy wieczór doktor zamierza spędzić z Mary i obiecała go nie niepokoić, na ile będzie to możliwe. John popatrzył na Mary z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

- To może być coś ważnego? Pozwolisz, że odbiorę?

- Dzwonią z kliniki?

- Hm... nie. To moja gospodyni.

Mary uniosła brwi ze zdumieniem. Odwróciła wzrok i machnęła ręką, wyrażając w ten sposób zgodę.

John odebrał szybko. Poczuł jak serce wali mu w piersi, choć nawet jeszcze nie znał na to powodu.

- Pani Hudson? Coś się stało? – zapytał rzeczowo. W słuchawce usłyszał łkanie staruszki, która wydawała się być naprawdę przerażona.

- John... och, John. Bogu dzięki, że odebrałeś... Sherlock...

- Co się stało? Co mu jest?

- Zamknął się w mieszkaniu. Próbowałam otworzyć drzwi, ale się zabarykadował. Słyszałam jakieś trzaski, ale od dłuższego czasu jest cicho. Boże, John... co mam robić? Proszę, powiedz mi, co robić...

Johna sparaliżowało ze strachu. „Nie... tylko nie to... nie tak. Boże". Mary patrzyła na niego z zaskoczeniem.

- Pani Hudson. Proszę dokładnie posłuchać. Niech pani zadzwoni na pogotowie, natychmiast. Przyjadę najszybciej, jak zdołam. Rozumie pani?

Staruszka ciągle łkała, ale wydawało się, że zrozumiała polecenie doktora. Pożegnał się z nią szybko i spojrzał na Mary, która wydawała się już mocno zbita z tropu. I nieźle zdenerwowana.

- O co chodzi? Dokąd niby jedziesz?

- Mary. Chodzi o Sherlocka, coś się stało. Nie wiem co, ale obawiam się, że... muszę jechać. Błagam, wybacz mi, ale nie mogę z tobą zostać. – drżącymi rękami wyjął portfel i rzucił na stół wszystkie pieniądze, jakie miał. Nie mógł pozwolić, by teraz go aresztowano, ze zwianie z restauracji bez płacenia.

- Nie zrobisz mi tego. Nie mi. – głos Mary stał się teraz zimny jak lód. Łzy zaschły na policzkach, a w oczach ujrzał gniew, jakiego jeszcze wcześniej u nikogo nie widział.

- Mary, nie mam wyboru. Przykro mi. – doktor zakładał już kurtkę.

- Mówiłeś, że jestem dla ciebie ważna! Udowodnij to i zostań ze mną!

John popatrzył na nią zszokowany.

- Nie będę tak z tobą grał. To zła gra, a ty grasz z niewłaściwym człowiekiem. A w dodatku przegrywasz. Do widzenia – i ruszył zdecydowanym krokiem w kierunku drzwi, nie oglądając się za siebie. Mary wstała i pełna wściekłości rzuciła za nim kieliszkiem. Wino rozlało się na drewnianą posadzkę jak krew, a szklane odłamki rozsypały się wokół.

- Będziesz tego żałował! On cię zabierze na dno! I razem skończycie na dnie!

Klienci popatrzyli się na nią ze zdziwieniem i z pewnym zażenowaniem Kobieta niezwracała uwagi na spojrzenia. Ubrała się szybko i wyszła, rozgoryczona i przegrana.

John biegł tak szybko, jak mógł. Rozglądał się wokoło, szukając taksówki. Deszcz lał się z nieba, zalewając mu oczy i skutecznie utrudniając widoczność. Nagle ze strug deszczu wyłoniła się taksówka. John, nie zważając na nic, podbiegł do niej co sił i otworzył ją. W środku siedział już oburzony biznesmen z laptopem na kolanach.

- Musi pan mi zwolnić taksówkę. Jestem z policji, nagły wypadek.

- Nie mam żądnego zamiaru... – zaczął mężczyzna skrzeczącym głosem, ale John był już u kresy wytrzymałości. Pociągnął biznesmena za poły płaszcza i wypchnął go z samochodu, po czym szybko zatrzasnął drzwi, ignorując krzyki pełne złości dobiegające z zewnątrz.

- Baker Street 221B. Natychmiast – rzucił ostro do taksówkarza. Ten nie protestował, bo chyba wiedział, że nie miałoby to sensu.

Droga strasznie mu się dłużyła, choć taksówkarz jechał naprawdę szybko – chyba nawet szybciej, niż było to dozwolone. Gdy w końcu dojechali, John omal nie wybiegł z taksówki, jednak taksiarz zawołał za nim, że zapomniał mu zapłacić. Doktor zaklął i gorączkowo zaczął przeszukiwać swój portfel – teraz przypomniało mu się, że wszystkie pieniądze wydał na tą nieszczęsną kolację.

- O cholera, o cholera, o cholera – przetrząsał kieszenie kurtki w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek kwoty. Cudem udało mu się znaleźć 17 funtów, pewnie resztę z jakiś zakupów. Wepchnął je taksówkarzowi do ręki i pobiegło do drzwi mieszkania. Otworzył je i od razu ujrzał panią Hudson łkającą u schodów. Gdy zobaczyła Johna, wydała z siebie westchnienie ulgi, które połączone z płaczem, zabrzmiało przerażająco smutnie.

- John! Dzwoniłam na pogotowie... przyjadą. Na górze... na górze.

Mężczyzna minął ją i wbiegł po schodach na górę. Widząc zamknięte i według relacji pani Hudson, zaryglowane drzwi, wziął rozbieg i z całej siły uderzył w nie ramieniem. Zabolało okropnie, ale o dziwno podziałało. Rzeczywiście, drzwi były zaryglowane krzesłami z ich kuchni. W salonie panowała przerażająca cisza. John przygotował się na najgorsze, a w każdym razie starał się, lecz wiedział, że nic z tego nie wyszło. Po oczyły się stróżki deszczu, jak łzy spływające po twarzy. Doktora przeraził ten widok. Rozejrzał się po salonie i wtedy to zobaczył. Zobaczył jego. Pomiędzy ich dwoma fotelami, klęczał Sherlock. W jego garści były tabletki, pełno dziwnych tabletek. Podnosił je już do ust, ale gdy usłyszał, że do salonu ktoś wszedł, znieruchomiał ze strachu. I pewnie ze wstydu. John potrzebował ułamka sekundy, by zrozumieć, co się dzieje. A gdy zrozumiał, gniew ogarnął go całego, gniew jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie czuł. I oby nie poczuł już nigdy więcej.

Podbiegł do mężczyzny, złapał za ramiona i mocno potrząsnął. Sherlock błądził pustymi oczami po twarzy doktora zdezorientowany.

- Zdążyłeś coś wziąć? – warknął John – Pytam się, czy coś wziąłeś!

Sherlock potrząsnął głową gwałtownie, więc John odepchnął go, wściekły jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd

- Znowu chciałeś mi to zrobić? Raz nie wystarczyło?! – krzyczał John na skulonego na podłodze detektywa. Tabletki leżały na dywanie, rozsypane naokoło nich jak kolorowy śnieg. Doktor schował twarz w dłoniach i zapłakał cicho. Nagle w drzwiach ich mieszkania pojawiło się dwóch ratowników. Gdy weszli, na ich twarzach pojawił się wyraz kompletnego zdezorientowania.

- E... wzywano tu pogotowie, więc...

- Już niepotrzebne.

- Ale...

John wstał i wyprostowany spojrzał twardo na ratowników.

- Jestem lekarzem i mogę panów zapewnić, że wasza interwencja nie jest już potrzebna.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie zdezorientowani i powoli wycofali się z pokoju, oglądając się na Johna ze zdziwieniem. Gdy zniknęli za drzwiami, doktora zalała fala ich szeptów.

John obrócił się i skierował z powrotem wzrok na Sherlocka. Detektyw siedział skulony na dywanie, ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. John podszedł do niego powoli, nagle bardzo onieśmielony. Uklęknął obok niego, wyciągnął w jego stronę ręce i objął mocno, jak jeszcze nigdy przedtem. Sherlock oparł głowę o klatkę piersiową mężczyzny, jedną dłoń położył na jego sercu. Doktor poczuł, jak po twarzy przyjaciela spływa pojedyncza łza. Długo tak klęczeli, objęci i milczący. W końcu John delikatnie pomógł Sherlockowi wstać i powoli skierował go do jego sypialni. Gdy znaleźli się w ciemnym pokoju, doktor położył przyjaciela na łóżku i starannie okrył. Gdy wychodził, z łóżka dał się słyszeć cichy szept, tak cichy, że John ledwo go usłyszał.

- Przepraszam.

Doktor uśmiechnął się smutno i zamknął drzwi. W sypialni zaległa ciemność.


End file.
